A conventional trim operating wire structure comprises a pull wire and a push wire connected to each other through a push-pull converter, which is disposed substantially at the center of a personal watercraft (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-281132 (JP 9-281132) (p. 3; FIG. 1)).
FIG. 7 is an illustration of a conventional watercraft constitution (a copy from FIG. 1 of JP 9-281132).
In the conventional cable constitution, two pull cables (not shown) connected to the side of a steering handle 8 and a push/pull cable (not shown) connected to a nozzle deflector 19 are connected through a trim conversion mechanism 25 disposed substantially at the center of the overall length of a hull 2. The pull cable is pulled by turning of a left-side grip of the steering handle 8, and the push/pull cable is pushed or pulled.
In the conventional cable constitution as above, the pull cables each comprise an inner wire passed inside, and are used in an environment in which they are bent. Therefore, when the inner wires are slid, the sliding resistance is liable to increase, making the device more difficult to operate.
In addition, in the case of the inner wires of the pull cables, the sliding resistance of the inner wires is liable to increase with aging, making it necessary to exert a large force by the wrist at the time of turning the left-side grip to simultaneously operate the two inner wires so as to pull one of the inner wires and to push the other.
Furthermore, the inner wires elongate with aging, such that appropriate adjustments are required.
Therefore, a need exists for a trim operating wire structure for a personal watercraft with enhanced operability.